A plane to Paris
by tataalicat
Summary: She was leaving, getting on a plane for Paris of all places. She thought it would be better, but is it? And can Abby and Gibbs stop her from leaving forever? Or will Gibbs let the one person he loves slip through his fingers again?


******A/n: Hello my lovely friends! Hate me yet? I don't blame you, it has been almost six months since I last updated anything. Sorry about that, I kinda lost my muse and it just has never really came back. BUT, this did pop into my head so I though, why not write it? I've lately been writing some **other couples (Mostly Tony/Pepper from Iron man, or Clint/Natasha from the Avengers) So that's where most of my muse has been.

**Anyway, if you guys can guess where my idea came from for this fic, you win virtual brownie points. I'll give you a hint: It's from a tv show.**

**Well I hope you guys like this! And please review!**

* * *

**She held her carry on in on hand, a folder in the other as she prepared to walk through the gates to board. She knew it was a life changing choice she had made to take her new job, and Paris of all places, but it was for the better of her career. And that's what she kept reminding herself, better for her career. But the thought of leaving..._him_ again pricked the back of her mind. But she pushed the thoughts aside and kept walking.**

And just as she handed the man her flight pass and was about to exit the room, Gibbs and Abby walked in the doors of the airport.

"You see her Abs?" Gibbs asked, glancing around.

Abby shook her head, but then soon spotted the redheads infamous curls in the crowd, "Director!" She yelled, but Jenny did not hear. Instead she simply smiled at the man and walked through the gates, much to Gibbs and Abby's dismay.

"Jen!" He yelled, quickening his pace to reach the gates, but she had already walked through and down the hall.

"I need to get through." He said to the man, but he stepped in Gibbs path.

"Whoa whoa, you need a boarding pass. sir" He said, holding his hand out to stop Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled out his badge and flashed it in the man's face, "Federal agent, I need to speak with the woman who just boarded. Now." he demanded.

The man shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, federal agent or not you cannot board without a boarding pass."

Gibbs shot him an icy glare, "I need to get through." He said harshly.

The man once again protested, and him and Gibbs began to argue.

Abby, who was watching from the sidelines knew they were wasting time, so show took a step forward and yelled, "Jenny!" As loud as she could, causing the people in the surrounding area to stop and stare at her.

Her plan worked though, thank god, because a confused and somewhat worried Jenny walked back through the gates. "Abs? Jethro? What happened," She asked, "Why are you guys here?"

Abby looked at the ground, to her, and then back up at Gibbs, "It's all you boss man." She said, taking a few steps back and away from the two older people, but kept close enough so she could hear what was happening.

Jethro nodded to her, then faced jenny. Taking her hands in his he pulled her a few feet away from the gate. His eyes never left hers, "Jethro what happened?" She asked again, obviously worried that something to him or the team.

"Don't go." he stated, making sure to keep his eyes locked on hers.

She frowned, "What?"

"Dammit Jen I love you." He said, shaking his head a bit, "Just stay okay? Keep being director and bossing my ass around. But for god sakes just stay here, with me."

Jenny was shocked at his sudden outburst. Normally the hard-ass Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was saying please and admitting his feelings. It shocked her, and she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I..." She tried, but she honestly didn't know what to say.

He frowned, "I know I shouldn't have waited until now to say it, but I'm here aren't I?" Gibbs said, "Don't get on the plane Jen."

She went to say something, but the flight attendant behind her spoke first, "Miss?" He said, "Are you boarding the plane?"

She looked at him, then back at Gibbs, not sure what to do.

Gibbs shook his head, "Jen...I know you feel the same way. I know you do."

"Ma'am," The attendant urged, "Are you boarding?" He asked once more, his hand placed on the gate and ready to open it.

Jenny looked at Gibbs and shook her head, "I'm sorry Jethro." She said, "I just can't do this right now."

And with that she turned and left him standing there, watching as the doors closed behind her. Abby walked up and hugged him, she obviously upset mommy and daddy weren't getting back together,

"I'm sorry Gibbs."

He shook his head and put his arm around her shoulder. "Never apologize. " He said, and the pair turned to walk away, both heartbroken over the scene that took place.

* * *

**Hours later, Gibbs sat in his basement. He had worked on his boat in attempt to distract himself from the events that had occurred. But even that couldn't help him forget what happened. So instead, he sat down at the desk and dumped out some nuts and bolts out of an old mason jar, blew the dust out and poured himself a glass of bourbon.**

It was when he was on his second glass that he noticed his phone flashing. When he picked it up he noticed it wasn't an incoming call, but a voicemail instead.

When he brought the phone to his ear, he was surprised to hear the sweet sound of Jenny's voice.

"Jethro," It started, "Hi...I feel awful about what happened between us. I didn't want it to happen like that. That wasn't how I wanted us to end. And even after that, I still never got the chance to tell you that I love you too. " She paused for a moment. "I need to get off of this plane." She said, which shocked Gibbs.

"Excuse me miss," She said to someone that he assumed was a slight attendant. "I need to get off this plane."

He could barely hear what she had said, but he could make out that she wasn't allowed to exit now that she was on board. The two women began to talk, Jenny still insisted that she needed to leave, and the attendant pushing that she could not leave.

"Please," He heard her say, and after a pause she spoke again, "I'm getting off."

"No ma'am-" She heard the woman say, but the message ended. He pulled his phone away and looked at it.

"Did she get off the damn thing?" he asked to now one.

"I got off the plane."

Gibbs turned to see Jenny, dressed in a plain black skirt, a white undershirt with a black vest over top, and of course her signature heels.

"I'm sorry." She said.

He shook his head and sat down the glass and stood up.

He began to walk towards her, and she met him in the middle, cashing their lips together. His hands went to her waist out of instinct, and hers wrapped around his neck. All the passion that had been pent up and the sexual tension that had been building had finally been released into that one kiss. That one kiss had said everything they had been dying to say.

When they broke, they were both out of breath, but that didn't stop him from pressing another chaste one to her lips.

"Never apologize." He said.

She smiled, "It's a sign of weakness."

And with that, he scooped her up in his arms and carried upstairs to make up for lost time.


End file.
